


(un)sugar-coated

by KacangMerah



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacangMerah/pseuds/KacangMerah
Summary: Setidaknya Nero belajar satu hal; jika ada sesuatu yang lebih legit dari pastry buatannya, itu pastilah seorang Angelo Lagusa.





	(un)sugar-coated

**Author's Note:**

> First post!

Angelo ingat betul hari itu. Kamis pagi, cuaca cerah walau semalam hujan mengguyur kota, tugas-tugas beres meski harus mengorbankan sisa-sisa kewarasan, ujung jari melepuh setelah teraniaya wajan panas dalam fase setengah sadar yang sukses membuatnya batal sarapan.

Dan demi Tuhan, Angelo tidak datang ke Café Vanetti pagi itu untuk menerima tatapan aneh dari seorang pria _brunette_ yang baru saja keluar-masuk dapur. Dengan gusar Ia memanggil Corteo, kawannya yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan.

“Astaga—“ ada tawa yang tertahan ketika Corteo menyadari siapa yang dimaksud. “Itu Nero, anak pemilik café. Baru lulus dari sekolah kuliner ternama dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan usaha ayahnya.”

“Tunggu, dia belum lama lulus?”  
  
Corteo tersenyum miring. “Ya, memangnya kenapa?”  
  
“Kupikir sudah berkeluarga. Wajahnya seperti pedofil saja,” Angelo dengan cepat menutupi ekspresi jengkel dengan wajah stoiknya yang biasa dan merendahkan suara tatkala seorang pelayan berjalan ke arah meja mereka.  
  
Tapi Corteo tetap tidak peduli dan melepaskan tawa kecil yang sedari tadi ditahannya, setidaknya hingga sepiring _mocha lava cake_ dan _latte_ diletakkan di atas meja kawannya yang _grumpy_. Dengan cepat Ia undur diri untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan sebagaimana karyawan yang berbudi.  
  
Angelo menatap penuh selidik sang pelayan. “Maaf, sepertinya anda salah meja? Saya hanya memesan _latte_.”  
  
“Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak salah. Pemberian Tuan Nero, dan disini tertulis meja nomor duabelas.” Si pelayan tersenyum lebar, menyebalkan.  
  
Sesaat setelah si pelayan melangkah pergi, kedua iris keemasan itu perlahan melirik ke arah pintu dapur tempat si brunette berdiri, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik beberapa senti.  
  
Mata biru mengerling nakal dan Angelo reflek mengumpat  
  
“Sial.”  
  
Tapi itu sebulan yang lalu, dan sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Angelo untuk mengetahui bahwa Nero lebih dari sekadar _cassanova_ yang membuatkannya _pastry_ dengan cuma-cuma pada pertemuan pertama.  


* * *

 

“Hai, maaf yang rasa nanas telah habis.” suara sapaan yang familiar membuat Angelo dengan cepat mengangkat kepala yang terfokus pada modul psikologi di hadapannya, sebisa mungkin mengatur ekspresi agar tak terlihat seperti bocah kegirangan saat sepotong _nectarine tart_ diletakkan di atas meja.  
  
Agaknya pemuda berhelai jelaga itu terlambat, Nero telah melihat semuanya. ‘Lucu sekali.’ pikir Nero.  
  
Ada kain kasa yang melekat di keningnya dan lebam di pipi. Seperti biasa, pria itu mencoba tersenyum penuh pencitraan, yang hanya berakhir menjadi ringisan menyakitkan. “Apa-apaan,” Angelo menaikkan sebelah alis, dan Nero diam-diam berharap apa yang Ia lihat disana adalah tatapan khawatir.  
  
“Ada sedikit… konflik di perjalanan tadi antara Vanno dan seorang pengemudi lain. Dan aku tidak sengaja terlibat."  
  
“Tidak sengaja?” Angelo bertanya sarkastik,  
  
Nero memutar mata. “Well, mungkin agak disengaja,” tapi saat kedua matanya kembali bertemu dengan sorot tidak yakin Angelo, Nero akhirnya menghela napas penuh kekalahan. “Baik, baik. Kuakui aku sempat terbawa emosi dan memperpanas keaadan, puas?”  
  
Angelo tertawa kecil, dan setelah sesaat tawanya mereda digantikan senyum jenaka yang sialnya teramat atraktif. “Sudah kuduga,” bisiknya seraya meraih garpu, bersiap mengoyak sajian.  
  
“Tunggu sebentar,” Nero menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, meraih wadah kecil berisi madu di sebelah piring dan melumuri potongan-potongan persik dengan rona keemasan, mengingatkannya akan kedua mata Angelo yang kini menatap aliran madu di atas kuenya dengan serius.  
  
Nero ingin sekali mengecupnya dan berpikir bahwa akan lebih mirip jika netra itu digenangi air mata yang mengaliri pipi yang merah merona, terbaring di atas bantal kesayangannya—  
  
Oke, stop disana. Nero menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mencoba berfokus pada hal lain, misalnya pada ekspresi tertarik Angelo yang kini tengah mengunyah kuenya. “Ini enak. Hey, Vanetti, mau coba?” Angelo menyodorkan garpu dengan potongan kue di depan bibirnya

“Tidak per—“ Protesnya terputus saat _croute_ lembut didorong masuk ke dalam mulut, asam persik berzirah legitnya madu menabrak indra perasa, berakhir dengan ringisan perih karena potongan itu menyenggol lebam di pipinya. Angelo kembali menatapnya intens dengan senyuman terpoles di bibir, puas melihat Nero yang kesakitan.  
  
Nero tidak mengerti, walau ditambah madu, seharusnya tidak semanis ini. Apa karena senyum pemuda di hadapannya? Atau karena garpu yang memasuki mulutnya baru saja dipakai oleh pemuda yang sama—  
  
Tidak, tidak, dengan cepat Ia bangkit, mencoba fokus pada apapun selain Angelo, Ia pasti kelebihan memasukkan gula dalam adonan. Nero pun memutuskan untuk fokus pada tumbuhan sukulen ditepi jendela yang seakan mengejeknya yang tengah kasmaran.

 Ia harus segera beranjak sebelum otaknya mulai berkhianat.  


* * *

  
Hujan baru saja berhenti sepulangnya dari pemakaman, Angelo memasukkan kembali payung yang tak jadi Ia gunakan sebelum melangkah keluar dari mobil Corteo.  
  
“Kau akan langsung ke rumah sakit sekarang?”  
  
Corteo menangguk  penuh penyesalan. “Maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu kali ini.”  
  
Angelo menggeleng, menepuk pundak sahabat masa kecilnya penuh empati. “Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau sama sekali tidak salah. Aku mengharapkan kesembuhan ibumu. Lagipula kau sudah menemaniku di makam orangtuaku sedari pagi, itu sudah cukup kurasa.”  
  
Ada kehangatan yang menjalari hati saat Corteo menariknya kedalam pelukan erat dan berbisik, “Selamat ulang tahun, sobat.”  
  
Kehangatan yang masih menetap bahkan saat bunyi deru mesin mobil memenuhi indra pendengar dan kendaraan itu melaju, perlahan menghilang dari jarak pandang. Bahkan saat Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu dan televisi mulai dinyalakan.  
  
Yeah, sepertinya Ia akan menjalani sisa hari ulang tahunnya sendirian—  
  
Suara bel berdentang, memantul di dinding rumah yang sepi dan membuat satu-satunya penghuni dengan malas terpaksa membuka pintu. Bersitatap secara langsung dengan sepasang mata biru yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa saat.  
  
 “Hey! Kau tidak sedang sibuk kan? Aku membawa _gelato_ dan bahan-bahan untuk memasak makan malam!”  
  
—atau tidak.  


* * *

  
Angelo adalah sahabatnya,  
  
Baru beberapa bulan lalu Angelo berbisik padanya dari meja café, membicarakan seorang pria menyebalkan yang tak berhenti menatapnya.  
  
Sekarangpun Angelo masih saja membicarakannya, walau dalam konteks yang berbeda.  
  
Corteo tidak pernah bisa mengerti betapa cepat dunia berubah.  
  
Angelo adalah sahabatnya.  
  
Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan Angelo dan Nero menjadi sedekat ini, bahkan Sang Tuan Topik Pembicaraan Mereka itulah yang menemani kawannya selama hari ulang tahun yang lalu.  
  
Sedikit rasa cemburu menggedor pintu hati, tapi Corteo menolak membukanya.  
  
Angelo adalah sahabatnya.  
  
“—dan Dia mulai menjelaskan tentang korelasi sepotong _mille feuille_ dengan kehidupan manusia. Berlapis-lapis dan dalam setiap lapisannya kaya akan rasa. Hingga lapisan teratas tempat _royal icing_ -nya berada.”  
  
Angelo menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sembari terus bercerita, Corteo tidak ingat kapan Angelo pernah terlihat seantusias ini sejak pembunuhan Tuan dan Nona Lagusa di malam jamuan ulang tahunnya.  
  
Angelo adalah sahabatnya.  
  
Sebuah ingatan melintas di kepalanya, Angelo dengan tatapan kosong, Angelo yang terduduk di depan wastafel, atau dalam ingatan yang lain, toilet, jari telunjuk dimasukkan hingga kerongkongan, memaksa keluar isi perutnya. Setelah pesta perpisahan sekolah, atau malam prom universitasnya, atau setelah pesta ulang tahun kawan-kawannya, atau saat Ia merasa telah makan terlalu banyak, merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan dan kenikmatan sedemikian rupa.  
  
Angelo adalah sahabatnya,  
  
Dan jika bersama Nero membuatnya bahagia, maka Ia rela.  


* * *

  
  
Salju berhenti turun malam itu, menyisakan gumpalan putih yang berserakan memenuhi halaman universitas.  
  
“Nero?”  
  
Senyum sumringah memaksakan diri merambat ke bibirnya tatkala figur familiar yang Ia tunggu perlahan mulai mendekat.  
  
“Hey,” Nero menyeringai canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. “Sudah makan?”  
  
Angelo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menggeleng. Kebingungan jelas tergambar dalam sorot matanya.  
  
“Bagus!” Nero berseru semangat, membuat Angelo sedikit terlonjak kaget. “Maaf mengejutkanmu, aku…um… aku tahu restoran Prancis yang enak di dekat sini! Langganan pamanku. Jadi, bagaimana kalau…? Kau tahu… Aku yang akan traktir.”

 Angelo tersenyum menggoda, kedua iris emasnya seakan berpendar dalam kegelapan. “Kebetulan sekali, sudah lama aku tidak makan  _Matelote_ ,” balasnya, dan Nero menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah kecewa ketika mereka melewati jalan yang lebih terang dan pendarnya dikalahkan gemerlap lampu jalanan.  
  
“Nero.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Apa ini kencan?”  
  
Kesunyian mengisi jeda di antara mereka untuk beberapa saat.  
  
“Jika kau ingin menganggapnya begitu.”  
  
Langkah mereka terhenti untuk menatap satu sama lain, Nero yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa suhu sekitar naik beberapa derajat.  
  
Kedua sorot matanya melembut, tanpa ragu Nero menautkan jemari mereka.  
  
“Senang mengenalmu, Angelo Lagusa.”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Kita semua tahu bahwa episode 12 tidak pernah terjadi dan ending sebenarnya adalah Nero membawa Angelo honeymoon ke Florida, sekian dan terimakasih.


End file.
